


First Meeting

by linaxtic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaxtic/pseuds/linaxtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwick signed himself and Neo on to work with a small group of criminals, but Neo isn't sure about newcomers, since it's just been the two of them for years.</p>
<p>Roman and Neo have a more father/daughter type of relationship, though they aren't blood related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

“Okay, Snowcone,” Roman Torchwick smiled at his long-time associate, leaning against his cane. “Our new business partner should be here soon. Please behave.” Neopolitan pouted, putting her hands on hips and giving him an indignant look. “I know, I know. But I can’t have you stabbing them. This Cinder’s got big plans, and I want us to be a part of that.” **  
**

Rolling her eyes, Neo signed, _“Whatever you say, Dad.”_ Roman smiled at her, reaching with his free hand to pat her head.

“Good. Besides…I think you’ll like her.” But before she could ask what he meant by that, the door to the warehouse rattled open, both criminals turning their heads toward the distinctive _clink, clink, clink_ of glass. Eyes narrowed, Neo picked up her parasol from where it leaned against a nearby shipping crate, lifting it to rest on her shoulder, ready to attack if the need arose.

“Well, well…you look rather tense,” came the sultry, lilting tone of the first of three figures that stepped into the dim warehouse light. A glowing amber eye, its pair hidden by a curtain of long dark hair, met Neo’s gaze, and the woman smirked. “I thought you said you’d told her about this plan, Roman.”

“I did…” the crime boss said slowly, eyeing his petite partner. “She’s, ah…a bit wary of strangers. She’s just shy.”

“Doesn’t look very shy to me,” quipped a male voice that pulled Neo out of her reverie. She had been so focused on the woman in the form-fitting red dress that she hadn’t even noticed the two at her side. A boy and a girl, younger than the woman, he in black and grey and she in mint green. Neo immediately noticed the girl’s red eyes and, intrigued, flashed her a smile while letting her parasol rest against her leg so she could sign to Roman.

_“You’re right. I do like her. And the green-haired girl. Do we really need the boy?”_

“Oh, Mercury has his uses, trust me, little one,” Cinder answered, startling Neo, who turned to stare, mouth agape as her parasol clattered to the ground.

“I didn’t know you knew sign,” Roman commented, looking almost as surprised as his partner.

“I almost told you when you mentioned that your partner is mute, but…” Cinder smirked, sauntering toward Neo. “…the look on her face is absolutely priceless.” Neo was stunned as Cinder cupped her chin in her hand. Normally she would have thrown anyone who touched her to the ground…but she didn’t think she minded if it was Cinder. But, all too quickly, it was over, as Cinder was pulling away to move back toward the center of the room. “As fun as all of this is, however, we have work to do.”

Shaking her head, Neo bent to scoop her parasol back up, wondering what other surprises Cinder had hidden under that little red dress.


End file.
